


Shiver

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [25]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: I feel guilty I made some ppl cry with my last two posts. So go on have some happy fluff <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel guilty I made some ppl cry with my last two posts. So go on have some happy fluff <3

Tyler was used to shiver when he was cold, or when he was agitated to no end. He was used to the chills that ran through his body when he was nervous or feared something. What he not was used to where the trembling that took him over when he leaned back in his best friends arms in a not so best friend manner. What he not was used to where the shocks that ran through his body when Joshs lips softly placed a kiss on his neck. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and let himself fall into the sensation, but quickly opening them again as a blanket was pulled over his form and the warm, melodic sound of the drummers voice vibrated close to his ear. 

"You cold?" It was the earnest worry in it that melted his heart even more. It were the small gestures they shared since a few days, that gripped his soul and changed it from the dark little thing it had been to something beautiful, full of clours. "No...I'm..." lost of words he shrugged a little, pulled the blanket up to his chin and smiled at the quick kiss that were placed on his temple. "Honestly, I don't know...I'm just...full of you, somehow." A chuckle left Joshs body and engulfed his own in the happiness, the security it provided and Tyler couldn't do other then smile along with it. "You're weired." "Yap, but I'm YOUR weirdo." Another small laugh, another little act of affection, not more then fingertips running up and down his arm, but enough to make the feeling of being whole just more intense.

"We should stop getting sappy or Mark will kill us. He got already problems with the whole kiss thing." "He doesn't got problems, he finds it cute." "That IS the problem." It felt good that they still could laugh together, still could have banters like that, despite that they were more then they had used to be. Like so often in the last days Tylers heart was about to bust when he thought of all that, and like so often in this days before he pushed himself up, turned and just went for the only release his overpouring feelings could find. There was still a shock of electricity every time their lips touched, there were still the experience of something new, but the more and the often they kissed, the more it changed to the feeling of coming home for him. 

Pulling back a little, so he could press their foreheads together Tyler inhaled deeply again, like his lungs were filled with oxygene for the first time, while they had suffocated on all the poison in the past. "You make me feel." he stated finally, to give a definition to what they were, to express what was going on behind his skull. Josh didn't need words to do so. The way he pulled him closer again was enough.


End file.
